paranormalfactfandomcom-20200214-history
Amherst (Poltergeist)
1. Supposed Region of Existence Amherst, Nova Scotia, Canada between 1878 and 1879 2. Physiology Esther Cox seemed to be the center of a psychokinetic disturbance. She claimed to be haunted by 6 spirits, which assaulted her from 1878 to 1879. 3. History The events of this mystery began August 1878. Esther Cox lived in a small house with her 2 sisters, 1 brother, her brother in-law, and his 2 small children. Around August 1878, Esther Cox had been sexually assualted by a male friend. Which led to the unusual phenomena, knockings, bangings and rustling in the night. Esther began to have seizures in which her body visibly swelled, and becoming feverish and chilled in turns. Objects in the house began to take flight, frightened the family called a doctor in to inspect Esther. During his visit, bedclothes moved, scratching noises could be heard, and the words "Esther Cox, you are mine to kill" appeared on the wall, beside the head of her bed. The Doctor gave Ester some sedatives to calm and help her sleep. But this brought more noises and flying objects through out the house. This phenomena continued on for some months, became well known locally. Visitors to the cottage, heard the same banging and knocking, and witnessed moving objects. Attempts to communicate with the "spirit" resulted in tapped responses to questions. Esther fell ill with diptheria, at this time no events occurred. And nothing occurred while she rested in Sackville, New Brunswick. Though it should be noted that upon her return to Amherst the phenomena began again. This time, there were outbreaks of fire in various places in the house. Esther claimed she could even see the spirit, which threatened to burn down the house unless she left. January 1879, Esther moved in with another local family, but the manifestations around her continued, and were witnessed by many people. During these events Esther was slapped, pricked, scratched, and on one occasion stabbed in the back with a clasp knife. Esther recieved mixed responses from locals. Some were curious, others sympathetic, while others believed that she was responsible for everything. She met local hostilities on occasion. Through communications with the "spirits" Esther finally managed to learn the names of her assaulters. The first was Bob Nickle, the original "ghost" saying in life he was a shoemaker. Then Peter Cox, a relative of Esthers and Maggie Fisher, were the names of the other apparitions. Esther decided to visit Saint John and spend time with her friends the Van Amberghs. They owned a peaceful farm near Amherst. Esther returned to the Teeds' cottage in the summer of 1879. Upon which the events carried on as they had before. At this time a man named Walter Hubbell arrived, intrigued by the events that surrounded Esther. He moved into the Teed cottage as a lodger to examine Esther's case. After some weeks with Esther and her family, Hubbell reported seeing flying and moving objects that appeared from nowhere. Claiming that these things happened while in full view of Esther; to which she could not be connected. He also witnessed several of her seizures; and watched as she was attacked with pins and other sharp objects. Hubbell also "talked" to the "ghosts" and listed three more as well: Mary Fisher, Jane Nickle, and Eliza McNeal. Hubbell convinced Esther that she should go on a speaking tour. However, she met with hostile reactions and was heckled on stage once, which led to a disturbance. The tour was abandoned. Esther returned to Amherst once again. She began working for Arthur Davison, but his barn was destroyed by fire. He accused Esther of Arson and she was sentenced to 4 months in prison, but was released after one month. After this occurred the phenomena gradually subsided until it stopped. Esther Cox married twice, having a son by both husbands. She moved to Brockton, Massachusetts with her second husband and died on Nov. 8, 1912. Walter Hubbell published his book, 'The Great Amherst Mystery', after her death, and it included an affidavit signed by 16 witnesses of the events at Amherst. 4. Evidence Numerous witness accounts by those in and outside the family, physical attacks, and psychokinetic activity. 5. Possibility of Existence 3. Neutral: Not enough evidence to support or disprove existence.: Esther Cox has long since passed, so rather the events are true or not is irrelevant; and has no benefit to society. 6. Sources *Amherst Haunting - Paranormal Utopia *The Terrifying Amherst Poltergeist By Stephen Wagner *Great Amherst Mystery from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 7. Links *http://paranormalutopia.com/2010/10/amherst-haunting112/ *http://paranormal.about.com/od/poltergeists/a/The-Terrifying-Amherst-Poltergeis.html *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Amherst_Mystery *http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/the-great-amherst-mystery-walter-hubbell/1015873039 Category:Ghosts and other spiritual entities